1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for controlling a seat of a vehicle and a method therefor, and more particularly, to a system for controlling a rear seat and a method therefor which perform a relax mode to ensure ride quality to a passenger seated on a rear seat and sequentially drive respective electrically-powered portions of the rear seat, a monitor mode to sequentially drive the respective electrically-powered portions of the rear seat so as to view a monitor apparatus primarily attached to a rear surface of a front seat, a reading mode to sequentially drive the respective electrically-powered portions of the rear seat so as to allow the passenger to perform reading, and a return mode to sequentially drive the respective electrically-powered portions of the front seat and the rear seat to positions just before moving the front seat and the rear seat to predetermined standard portions or the positions of the respective modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In seats installed in a vehicle, a driver's seat is positioned at a front side and a passenger's seat is positioned on the side of the driver's seat, and rear seats are installed at left and right sides of the rear side, respectively.
Each of the rear seats may be mounted with devices for controlling positions of various portions, such as forward and backward slide movement of the seat itself, control (called ‘shoulder adjust’ movement) of an inclination angle of a shoulder portion of the seat, up, down, and forward and backward movements of a head rest, forward and backward movements of a lumbar support of the seat, up and down movements and forward and backward length control (called movement of a ‘leg support’) of the leg support separately mounted on the bottom of the seat, respectively, so as to secure convenient and comfortable ride quality.
While it may be advantageous that various portions are made to be movable in one seat, a time for operating the seat may be further inevitably required while controlling the position control devices of various portions, respectively, and thus the operating process itself may be cumbersome.
Further, as the rear seat contacts a driver's seat or a passenger's seat at a front side while controlling the position for each portion of the rear seat, it may also be difficult to control the rear seat and to this end, positions of the front seats need to be considered at the time of controlling the rear seat.